The Palmwoods Killer
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: There's a killer at the Palmwoods and people are dying one by one. Who's the killer? And why are they killing people?
1. Chapter 1

"We're too old for trick or treating." James said, flipping through a Cuda magazine.

"But we're not too old for Halloween." Kendall said.

"Why do you want to go anyway?" Logan asked.

"Come on it would be fun. Plus it's Halloween." Kendall said.

"I'm in." Carlos said.

"What about you two?" Kendall asked James and Logan.

"Have ever watch a horror movie before?" James asked.

"Of course I have." Kendall said, grabbing the magazine from James.

"Hey! Give it back!" James said, trying to reach his magazine from Kendall.

"Guys, stop." Logan said. But Kendall got up and ran off. James followed.

"Give me my magazine back!" James yelled, chasing after Kendall.

Kendall ran into the bathroom laughing. James followed him in the bathroom.

"Do you want this?" Kendall said, hanging the magazine over the toilet.

"Don't even dare Kendall." James said.

"Fine. You can have it." Kendall said.

James tried to grabbed it but Kendall accidently dropped it in the toilet. James pushed Kendall back making him fall in the tub. Logan and Carlos rushed in the bathroom.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"My magazine is ruined!" James said.

"Is Kendall okay?" Carlos asked, looking over at Kendall. James and Logan looked over too.

"James, what did you do?" Logan asked.

"It was an accident. He dropped my magazine in the toilet." James said.

"Ugh. Why did you pushed me?" Kendall said.

"Because you put my magazine in the toilet." James said.

All of a sudden the lights went out there was a screamed and then the lights flickered on again.

"What was that?" James said.

"The power must've went out." Logan said.

"I heard someone screamed." James said.

"It was probably nothing." Logan said.

"Wait, where did Carlos and Kendall go?" James said.

"I don't know. They was just here." Logan said.

Carlos walked in a few moments later.

"Where was you?" Logan asked.

"Jo's dead." Carlos said.

"What?" James said.

"She was murdered." Logan said.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked walking out the bedroom.

"You was in the bedroom?" James asked.

"Yeah. I went to look for flashlights." Kendall said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." James said. Both Carlos and Logan looked at him. "Let's go to the haunted house."

"What? Are you sure?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." James said.

"Alright." I'm going to start up the car." Kendall said and walked away.

"What was that?" Logan said.

"We can't tell him." James said.

"But Jo is dead." Carlos said. "He's going to find out eventually."

"Not unless we bury the body." James said.

"We can't just bury her James." Logan said.

"She was just murdered. No one will find out if we don't tell anybody. We tell nobody and keep this secret until the day we die." James said.

James, Carlos, and Logan buried Jo in the woods and swore to never tell anybody what happened.

The killer smiled while taking their mask off. One down. The killer got stuff ready for their next kill.

 **Hoped u liked it. New story but it's a Halloween story. I'm going to try and finish this by Halloween but I don't know if I will be able to. Who do you guys think the killer is? And why did James didn't wanted to find out that Jo was dead?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you seen Jo?" Kendall asked James.

"No. Why?" James said.

"She texted me yesterday and told me that she needed to talk to me but I haven't heard from her since then and I went to her apartment and no one answered." Kendall said.

"Maybe she went to Camille's or something." James said.

"Yeah, maybe." Kendall said.

"Don't we have to be at the studio in a couple hours?" James asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to see if anyone heard from Jo." Kendall said and left.

"We should tell him." Carlos said.

"We can't Carlos." Logan said.

"Why not? We didn't kill her." Carlos said.

"He would be devasted." Logan said.

"But he has a right to know." Carlos said.

"We can't tell him." Logan said.

"But he's our friend." Carlos said.

"We made a promise Carlos. Don't break your promise." Logan said.

"Gustavo just called." Kendall said.

"We're on our way." James said.

"He said not to come today." Kendall said.

"Why?" Logan said.

"Because Kelly's dead." Kendall said.

"What do you mean she's dead?" Logan said.

"Gustavo called and said she was dead. He really didn't say what happen." Kendall said.

James was sitting on the orange couch beside Carlos. Kendall went to find Jo and Logan visited Camille.

"We need to tell him James." Carlos said.

"Tell him what? There's nothing to talk about." James said.

"He's going to find out sooner or later. Why can't we tell him? We didn't kill Jo." Carlos said.

"Drop it Carlos. We are not telling him." James said.

"But" James cutted him off.

"We're not telling Kendall because there is nothing to tell him." James said.

"I can't believe Kelly's dead." Camille said.

"I know. Me and the other guys just saw her the other day now she's gone." Logan said.

"Kendall stopped by earlier. He wanted to know if I saw Jo. I told him I haven't since the other day. She won't answer my calls and that's unlike her. Have you seen her?" Camille said.

"No. I haven't." Logan lied, hoping to convince Camille.

"I just hope she's okay." Camille said.

"I'm sure she's fine." Logan lied.

Carlos wanted, no needed to tell Kendall the truth. Kendall had a right to know the truth. He's going to find out sooner or later.

Logan walked in 2J.

"Where's Carlos and Kendall?" He asked James.

"I think Kendall is still trying to find Jo and Carlos went for a walk." James said.

"Carlos went for a walk? How long ago?" Logan said.

"I don't know. Couple hours ago." James said.

"And you're not worried that he's not back yet?" Logan said.

"I'm sure he's fine." James said.

Carlos was walking well he really didn't know where. He got lost about an hour ago. He was heading back to where he came from when he noticed footsteps. He turned away but didn't saw anyone. He began walking again when he heard the footsteps getting louder. He turned away and noticed this time there was someone with a mask on. Carlos began to run as fast as he could. He ran and saw the Palmwoods a block away. But before he could get to the Palmwoods he felt a sharp pain in his back. But what Carlos didn't know was that he accidently called someone.

Kendall knocked on everyone's door at the Palmwoods. No one saw Jo since the other day. He heard his phone went off and answered it. Bu he didn't said anything.

 _"I need to tell him the truth." Carlos said on the other line._ Kendall was confused. _Tell who the truth?_

"Carlos? Carlos are you there?" Kendall said.

 _"H - help m - me." Carlos said._

"Carlos?!" Kendall said. He didn't wanted to hang up but he needed to call for help.

"Hello, my friend, I think my friend is hurt. I'm not sure where he is. He called me and sounded hurt." Kendall said.

Camille knocked on 2J. Logan answered the door.

"Camille? What are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"The police found Jo. She's dead." Camille said.

"W - What? Where did they find her?" Logan said.

"She was in the woods. The police said she was murdered." Camille said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Who do you think the killer is? Nect chapter Kendall finds out about Jo. A secret comes out and the police get a suspect.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall ran in the hospital.

"Carlos Garcia, where is he?" Kendall said.

"His in room 106. I'm sorry no visitors said." The nurse said. Kendall sat down in the waiting room. He didn't know if Carlos was okay or not. He was praying that Carlos was okay. He sighed and called Logan. He didn't answered. He called James and he finally answered.

 _"Hello?" James said on the other line._

 _"James? C - Carlos is in the hospital." Kendall said, trying not to cry._

 _"What happened?" James asked._

 _"I - I don't know. The doctor's haven't told me anything." Kendall said._

 _"Okay. I'll be right there." James said and hung up._

It felt like forever when a doctor finally came out. James and Logan arrived a couple minutes after Kendall called James. Kendall was at the police station. He didn't want to be at the police station. He just wants Carlos to be okay.

"You think it was the same person who killed Jo and Kelly?" James asked.

"It's a possibility." Logan said.

"When the police question you lie about Jo." James said.

"And what if they find out that we lied?" Logan said.

"And what if they don't? Just pretend that you didn't saw Jo that day." James said.

"Fine. I won't tell." Logan said.

"Now all we have to do is make sure Carlos doesn't tell and I know how." James said.

"When was the last time you saw Jo Taylor?" Officer Keating asked.

"It was Oct. 19." Kendall said.

"Are you sure about?" Officer Keating said.

"Yes, I'm sure. Why are we even talking about her? You don't think she did this, do you?" Kendall said.

"No. She was murdered. Probably by the same person who attacked your friend." Officer Keating said.

"What? J - Jo's dead?" Kendall said.

"You didn't know?" Officer Keating said.

"No, I didn't. I've been trying to get a hold of her. She wanted to talk to me about something." Kendall said.

"Do you know what she wanted to talk to you about?" Officer Keating said.

"No. I don't." Kendall's said.

"Did you know she was pregnant?" Officer Keating said.

"What?" Kendall said. "But she couldn't of been. We never had sex." Kendall said.

"She was 2 months along." Officer Keating said.

"So who's our prime suspect?" Officer Summers asked.

"Kendall Knight." Officer Keating.

"You think he killed his girlfriend?" Officer Summers said.

"She was pregnant by someone else. Maybe he found out and killed her. I'm keeping my eyes on him." Officer Keating said.

"We should have a chat with her co star, Jett Stetson." Officer Summers said.

 _"You're seriously going to propse to Jo?" James asked._

 _"I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Kendall said._

 _"When are you planning to propose?" James said._

 _"Friday. We're going to have a picnic in the park." Kendall said._

 _"That night was a mistake, James." Jo said._

 _"But I love you Jo." James said._

 _"We can't be together. I love Kendall." Jo said._

 _"What are you going to tell him when he finds out that you're pregnant?" James said._

 _"I'm going to tell him the truth." Jo said._

 _"He's going to propose to you Friday." James said._

 _"What?" Jo said._

 _"Just break up with Kendall so we can be together. And raise our child together." James said._

 _"I don't love you James. I love Kendall. Goodbye James." Jo said and closed the door on James._

 _James was angry. He loves Jo. He'll do anything for her. He was going to tell Kendall himself. That him and Jo had sex and they're going to have a child together. Then Jo would want to be with James. It was the perfect plan._

Kendall walked back to the hospital.

"How did it go?" James asked.

"Jo's dead." Kendall said.

"What?" James and Logan pretending to be shock.

"And she was pregnant." Kendall said.

"She was pregnant?" Logan said.

"But it's not mine. We never had sex." Kendall said.

"Then who's was it?" Logan asked.

"I don't know." Kendall said.

The guys all went bacl to 2J . Carlos hasn't waken up yet.

"Did you already knew she was pregnant?" Logan asked.

"Maybe." James said.

"What? How?" Logan said.

"Because the baby was mine." James said.

"You and Jo slept together?" Logan said.

"We loved each other. And Kendall doesn't know that I'm the father and he doesn't need to find out either." James said.

"And if he finds out?" Logan said.

"He's not going to find out. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." James said. "Where is he anyway?"

"He's in his room." Logan said. "Did you talked to Jo the day she was murdered?"

"Yeah. We kinda got in a fight." James said.

"You got in a fight?" Logan said.

"It was nothing." James said.

Jett walked back in his apartment. He couldn't believe Jo was dead. He heard a noise.

"Is someone there?" He said. There was no answer. He grabbed a towel to take a shower. He walked in the bathroom and someone pushed him. He got up and began to fight back. The killer was wearing a Jason mask and grabbed a knife and stabbed Jett in the stomach. Jett pulled off the mask.

'Oh my god. It's you. But why?" Jett asked. But the killer didn't said anything. They cut his throat with the knife and put the mask back on and left Jett's apartment.

 **Hoped u liked it. Who do you think the killer is? Next chapter someone gets arrested.**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two days since Kendall found out that Jo was dead. He was laying in his bed. He only goes to the hospital and then back to his bed.

Logan was getting worried about Kendall. Carlos hasn't woken up yet and James wasn't in the apartment. James walked in the apartment.

"Hey. What's up?" James asked.

"Where were you?" Logan said.

"I went down by the pool." James said. "Did Carlos woked up yet?"

"No, he hasn't." Logan said.

Gustavo was in the studio cleaning up when all of a sudden someone barges in with a Jason mask on.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Gustavo said.

The killer didn't said anything.

"Show yourself." Gustavo said. The killer tooked off their mask.

"It's you? But that's impossible!" Gustavo said.

The killer slit Gustavo's throat and smiled, licking the blood of the knife.

The guys arrived at the hospital.

James walked in Carlos's room. "You're awake." James said.

"Yeah. Where's Logan and Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"In the waiting room. Kendall knows Jo is dead." James said.

"You guys told him?" Carlos said.

"No. The cops did. You can't tell him that we knew." James said.

"Why not? He's going to find out." Carlos said.

"He's not going to find out." James said. "Just keep your mouth shut about it."

Logan and Kendall walked in Carlos's room a few minutes later. After half a hour a doctor came in and told Carlos he could be released today.

Cops was all over the Palnwoods.

"Camille, what's going on?" Logan asked.

"Gustavo is dead. He was murdered in the studio." Camille said.

"What he's dead? Do they know who killed him? Logan said.

"They're not sure." Camille said.

Logan walked in 2J. "Gustavo's dead." He said.

"What?" James said.

"Camille told me he was murdered." Logan said.

"Did you saw who attacked you?" James asked, looking at Carlos.

"No. I didn't. They was wearing a Jason mask." Carlos said.

"A Jason mask? From the movies Friday the 13th?" Logan said.

Carlos was sitting by the Palmwoods park when an officer came up to him.

"Carlos Garcia you're under arrest for the murders of Jo Taylor, Kelly Wainright, Jett Stetson, and Gustavo Rocque." The cop said.

"What? I was attacked by the killer." Carlos said.

"Maybe it wasn't the killer. Maybe it was some random person. We found your fingerprints on the crime scenes." The cop said.

"Carlos got arrested?" Kendall said. "Why would they think he did it?"

"I guess they have evidence on him. I don't know." Logan said.

"Why would he attack himself then? If he was the killer?" James said. "It doesn't make any sense.

Jennifer 2 was wiping her make up off when she turned around and saw the killer. She started to run but the killer stabbed her and she fell to the ground. The killer stabbed her in the heart and laughed and then started to lick the blood of the knife again. It might be weird but after the killer kills someone they lick the blood of the knife.

"We can't keep hiding it from him." Logan said.

"We can't tell Kendall that we knew Jo was dead the day she was murdered." James said.

"What? You guys knew she was dead before she was found and didn't think to called the police!" Kendall said.

"We didn't kill her! We just buried her body!" James said. Logan punched James in the arm.

"What? You guys buried her? Why in the hell would you do that!" Kendall yelled.

"Because we didn't wanted you to find out she was dead!" James said.

"Why didn't you wanted me to find out?" Kendall said.

"Because me and Jo was in love! We had sex! And she was pregnant with my child!" James said.

"You and Jo had sex?! And she was carrying your child?!" Kendall screamed.

"She loved me!" James said.

Kendall punched James in the face. James and Kendall started to attack each other.

"Guys, stop." Logan said, trying to break up the fight. James and Kendall stopped fighting.

"I hate you." Kendall said and stormed out of 2J.

 **Hoped u liked it. I was going to post it on Halloween but things kept on getting in the way. I will try and finish this story before the end of this year. Kendall found out that the guys knew Jo was dead. Do you guys think Carlos is the killer? Or is it someone else?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Nice going James." Logan said.

"He'll get over it." James said.

"You're unbelievable." Logan said.

"Me and Jo were in love." James said.

The cops released Carlos from jail. He was glad he was released from jail. he walked in 2J.

"I see the cops released you from jail. How was it?"James said.

"Terrible. But they checked the camera the night I got attacked." Carlos said.

"Did they saw who attacked you? Did they saw the killer?" James said.

"No. They only saw the Jason mask the killer was wearing." Carlos said. "Where's Logan and Kendall?"

"Logan went over to Camille's and I'm not sure where Kendall went. He kinda found out." James said.

"Found out about what?" Carlos said.

"About us burying Jo, and that she was carrying my child." James said.

"Jo was carrying your child?" Carlos said.

"We were in loved. I loved Jo! And she loved me!" James said.

"You knew Kendall and Jo were dating so why did you even hooked up with her?" Carlos said.

"She loved me and I loved her." James said.

"So, you're willing to ruin your friendship with Kendall?" Carlos said.

Jennifer 3 kept on trying to call the other two Jennifers 2. She got a hold of Jennifer 1 but not Jennifer 2. She was worried. They didn't stayed in the same apartments. She went to Jennifer 2's apartment and knocked. There was no answer. After a few moments of no answer Jennifer 3 went in the apartment. She looked around but didn't see Jennifer 2. She checked the bathroom and screamed. There was Jennifer's 2 lifeless body on the bathroom room.

"I'm sure he's fine." James said.

"He's been gone for hours!" Logan yelled.

"He probably went for a walk." James said.

Carlos was sitting on the orange couch, trying to get a hold of. They all tried but he didn't respond. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. James opened the door.

"Jennifer? What are you doing here?" James asked.

"Jennifer 2 is dead." Jennifer 3 said.

"What!" James, Carlos, and Logan said.

"And there was someone else in a burning car. I have no idea who." Jennifer 3 said.

James, Carlos, Logan followed Jennifer 3 to the car. The car that was on fire. The car was Gustavo's car. The one where he gave the boys. The only people who used that car was the guy.

"Oh my god." James said.

"What?" Logan said.

"I think I know who was in the car." James said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Who do you think was in the car? Who do you think the killer is?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Jennifer 2 is dead?" Jennifer 1 said.

"Yeah. I found her in her bathroom." Jennifer 3 said.

"I heard that there was a car on fire and someone was in it. Have you heard anything?" Jennifer 1 said.

"I don't know who the person is that was in the car." Jennifer 3 said.

 _"I know what you did." Jennifer 1 said._

 _"What are you talking about?" Jo said._

 _"Are you going to tell him the truth?" Jennifer 1 said._

 _"Why do you even care anyway?" Jo said._

 _"Because I'm not a whore like you and I actually have a heart." Jennifer 1 said._

 _"I do have a heart." Jo said._

 _"Tell him the truth or else." Jennifer 1 said._

 _"Or else what?" Jo said._

 _"You'll see." Jennifer 1 said and left._

 _Jo walked out of the bathroom when she saw someone in her apartment with a Jason mask._

 _"Who are you? And why are you wearing a mask?" She asked. The person didn't said anything. They got a knife and stabbed her in the stomach. Jo fell to the floor, dead. The killer smiled. But saw a ultrasound on the night stand and then noticed Jo's stomach was bigger. 'That meant she was pregnant.' The killer heard someone knocking on the door. They went in the bathroom and hid._

 _Carlos entered Jo's apartment after he heard a scream. That's when he saw Jo. He ran out and entered 2J._

 _"Where was you?" Logan asked._

 _"Jo's dead." Carlos said._

 _"What?" James said._

 _After they buried Jo, Carlos couldn't sleep at all. He knew it was wrong. He needed to tell someone what they done. But he didn't._

"Any word on who was in the car?" Carlos said.

"It was Gustavo." Logan said.

"What? But he was already dead." James said.

"The cops think someone planted his body there." Logan said.

Carlos, Logan, and James was heading back to 2J when they saw Kendall.

"We thought you were dead." James said.

"Why would you think that?" Kendall said.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because there's a killer on the loose! And Gustavo's car was on fire and the body was Gustavo's." James said.

"Maybe the killer is you." Kendall said. "You did buried Jo's body."

"I'm not the killer. And what we did wasn't even that bad. We didn't killed Jo." James said.

"Then why did you buried her body?" Kendall said.

"Because we were protecting you." James said.

"Protecting me? You should of went to the cops and told them!" Kendall said.

"We couldn't. Friends are supposed to forgive each other." James said.

"Friends? We are not friends anymore." Kendall said.

All of a sudden there was a scream and someone fell of the roof of the Palmwoods.

Jennifer 3 looked up when she heard a screamed and noticed someone falling but instead of falling she saw someone got pushed and the person was wearing a Jason mask.

"Camille!" Logan yelled and ran over to her. Paramedics and the police arrived and slipped Camille in a body bag. Camille was dead.

 **Hoped u liked it. Who do you think the killer is? Can the guys be friends again?**


	7. Chapter 7

It's been two days since Camille died. Logan went down to the pool. He was sad Camille was dead but Logan was going to break up with her but didn't got the chance to. Things was awkward in 2J. James was trying to find out who the killer. For all he knew he could be next victim. Kendall didn't stayed in 2J. He avoided the guys as much as possible.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked.

"I'm trying to figure who the killer is." James said.

"Have any ideas?" Carlos said.

"No." James said.

Logan was relaxing by the pool, well was trying to get the image of Camille falling from the roof out of his head. No one was allowed on the roof now. Not a lot of people was by the pool. Logan then noticed something strange by the tree. He got up and investigated it. He realised it was a body hanging from the tree. He got a closer look and noticed it was Mr. Bitters. He took off running to apartment 2J.

Logan ran to 2J.

"Mr. Bitters is dead!" Logan said.

"What!" Carlos and James said.

"I was down by the pool and I saw a body hanging from the tree then I realised it was Mr. Bitters." Logan said.

Jennifer 3 got out of the elevator and walked in the basement. That's when she saw someone there.

"What are you doing down here?" Jennifer 3 asked.

"It's quiet down here. What are you doing down here?" Kendall said.

"I just wanted to looked around." Jennifer 3 said and heard a noise. "What was that?"

"I didn't hear anything." Kendall said.

Out of nowhere the killer came out charging at Kendall and Jennifer 3.

"Run!" Kendall said running away with Jennifer 3 right behind him. They ran to the stairs but before they coud make it up the killer caught up to them and stabbed Jennifer 3. Kendall turned around and kicked the killer and checked Jennifer 3 to see if she was okay. But it was too late. Jennifer 3 was dead. Kendall ran out of the basement. It was no use to stay down when Jennifer 3 was dead anyway.

James looked around to make sure no one was around. He threw something in the hole that he dug up and started to bury it. After he was done, he threw the shovel in the dumpster.

Stephanie stopped watching T.V. and heard a noise.

"Who's there?" She called out. But there was no answer.

"Who's there? If that you killer show yourself." She said. The killer appeared wearing a Jason mask, waving the knife back and forth, then started to lick the knife. Stephanie jumped on the killer and took the mask off. She was shocked. 'No, it couldn't be.' She thought. But before she could do anything else the killer stabbed her in the heart, laughing. Then after stabbing her in the heart 3 times, the killer licked the blood off of the knife and smiled.

Kendall walked in 2J.

"Jennifer's 3 is dead." Kendall said.

"What?" Carlos said.

"Me and her was in the basement then the killer was down there and started chasing us." Kendall said.

"Mr. Bitters is dead too. He was hanging from a tree." Carlos said.

"Oh my god. Do the cops have any idea who the killer is?" Kendall said.

"No." Carlos said. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you Jo was dead. I wanted to but James convince me not to."

"Maybe James is the killer." Kendall said.

"James isn't the killer." Carlos said.

"How do you know that?" Kendall said.

"Why would he be?" Carlos said.

"He did bury Jo." Kendall said.

"Even if he was the killer and I'm not saying he is but if he is then who killed Camille? She was pushed and James was not on the roof. He was with us when she died." Carlos said.

 **Hoped u guys liked do you guys think the killer is? Can Kendall forgive the guys? What was James burying?**

 **I'm so sorry I haven't been uploading lately. I've been busy and I'm going to be even more busy because I start working next week. I'm going to upload as much as I can before then though.**


	8. Chapter 8

James walked back in 2J.

"Where have you been?" Logan said.

"I went for a walk." James said.

"A walk?" Logan said.

"Yeah. Where's Carlos?" James said.

"He's in his room with Kendall." Logan said.

"Kendall is here?" James said.

"Yeah. He said Jennifer 3 is dead. And appartently Stephanie is dead also." Logan said.

It was late at night when Buddha Bob was cleaning Mr. Bitters office when he noticed something out of the usual. It was a phone. He picked it up and realized the phone belonged to the killer. He then heard footsteps behind him and he turned around.

"You're the killer." Buddha Bob said and picked a lamp from Mr. Bitters desk and hit the killer on the head. The killer stabbed Buddha Bob grabbed their phone from Buddha Bob before stabbing him again. Buddha Bob fell to the ground and asked "Why are you doing this?" but he didn't got a answered. He died. The killer smiled when Buddha Bob died and licked the blood off the knife. Then the killer grabbed a towel and wiped the blood from their head.

"So, when does your mom and Katie come back from Minnesota?" James asked.

"Next week." Kendall said.

"I know you're mad at me for not telling you that Jo was dead but I didn't do anything wrong." James said.

"Stop saying you didn't do anything wrong because you did." Kendall said and walked away.

 _"Marry me." James said._

 _"What?" Jo said._

 _"Marry me, Jo. You love me and I love you." James said._

 _"I don't love you James." Jo said._

 _James got the ring out of his pocket. "I got you this ring." James said._

 _"It's beautiful. But I'm not taking it. I don't love you James. I love Kendall." Jo said. "What we did was a mistake and I wished it never happened."_

 _"Have you seen the ring?" Kendall said._

 _"What ring?" James said._

 _"The engagement ring that I got for Jo." Kendall said._

 _"No. I haven't seen it." James said._

 _"I can't find it anywhere." Kendall said._

 _"Maybe you just misplaced it." James said._

 _"Yeah. Maybe." Kendall said._

 _"You'll find it eventually." James said._

 _"Yeah. Maybe I left it in the dresser." Kendall said._

"What happened to your head?" Logan asked.

"I cut myself." James said.

"Doing what?" Logan said.

"It doesn't matter." James said.

"Buddha Bob is dead." Guitar dude said.

"He's dead?" Carlos said.

"Yeah. He was cleaning Mr. Bitters office and then the killer killed him." Guitar dude said.

"Do you know who the killer is?" Lucy said.

"I don't know." Carlos said. "Didn't you just got back from tour?"

"Yeah. I come back and people are dead." Lucy said.

"I saw James sneaking around the other day. He looked like he was burying something." Guitar dude said.

"You think James could be the killer?" Carlos said. "That;s impossible. He was with me when Camille fell off the roof."

"Maybe someone is helping him." Lucy said.

"Who is helping him then?" Carlos said.

"I don't know. But he is hiding something. Maybe we should go see what he buried." Lucy said.

"Okay, fine." Carlos said.

"Let's go then." Guitar dude said and left with Lucy and Carlos.

"Is this the spot?" Lucy said.

"Yeah." Guitar dude said.

"Okay. Let's see if anything is here." Carlos said.

Lucy, Carlos, and Guitar dude started to dig and then they found something.

"Well, what is it?" Lucy said.

Guitar dude picked it up.

"Oh my god." Carlos, Lucy, and Guitar dude said.

 **Hoped u liked it. What do you think Carlos, Lucy, and Guitar dude found? Did James really cut himself? Who do you think the killer is? . And also I'm going to be something special for my readers so stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Lucy, Carlos, and Guitar dude started to dig and then they found something._

 _"Well, what is it?" Lucy said._

 _Guitar dude picked it up._

 _"Oh my god." Carlos, Lucy, and Guitar dude said._

"Is that Jo's phone?" Lucy said. "Why would James bury Jo's phone?"

"What's on it?" Guitar dude said.

"I'm not sure. Do either of you know Jo's password?" Lucy said.

"No." Guitar dude said.

"I have no idea what it is." Carlos said.

Carlos walked back in 2J.

"Where's James?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. He left a few minutes ago." Logan said.

"I think James is the killer." Carlos said.

"What? Why do you think that?" Logan said.

"Because me, Lucy, and Guitar dude found Jo's phone. James buried it." Carlos said.

"Why would James buried Jo's phone?" Logan said.

"Because he's the killer." Carlos said.

"He was with us when Camille fell off the roof." Logan said.

"Someone could be helping him. He's been acting suspcious. Why did he wanted to hide Jo's body? Why did he had her phone?" Carlos said.

"Maybe he's been acting suspcious but that doesn't make James the killer." Logan said.

Guitar dude walked over to the lounge chair outside and grabbed his guitar. He turned around and someone.

The killer stabbed Guitar dude.

"Why are you doing this?" Guitar dude said, holding his shoulder where he got stabbed.

The killer grabbed Guitar's dude guitar out of his hands. Guitar dude pushed the killer and pulled the mask off the killer.

"Oh my god. It's you. But it can't be." Guitar dude said.

The killer hit Guitar dude with his guitar and Guitar dude fell to the ground. The killer then started to dragged Guitar dude body and put Guitar dude body in the bushes.

"Have you seen Guitar dude?" Lucy asked.

"No. I haven't." Carlos said.

"He should of been here by now." Lucy said.

"Maybe he's just running a little late. Did you figured Jo's password yet?" Carlos said.

"No. I tried everything I could of except for, wait." Lucy said, typing a password. "I got it."

"What's the password?" Carlos said.

"James. The password was James." Lucy said.

"What? Why would that be the password?" Carlos said.

"I don't know. Did James and Jo ever hooked up?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, they did. And I guess Jo was pregnant with James baby." Carlos said.

"What? So, maybe Jaes killed Jo because he couldn't have her." Lucy said.

"That would make sense. But what I don't understand is why did he kill everyone else?" Carlos said.

"I don't know. But I don't think he's working by himself." Lucy said.

"But who else could be the killer?" Carlos said.

"I don't know. But we have to find out and stopped them before anyone else dies." Lucy said.

"Carlos thinks James is the killer." Logan said.

"Maybe James is the killer." Kendall said.

"And what makes you think that?" Logan said.

"Because he's a liar and he betrayed me." Kendall said and walked in his room.

James was walking by when he noticed feet sticking out of bushes. He walked over and saw it was Guitar dude. He then noticed Lucy and Carlos not that far away. He went over to them but stopped and hid.

"So we find evidence on James and prove he's the killer." Lucy said.

"Yeah. Jo's phone is evidence. Isn't it?" Carlos said.

"Yeah. We should bring it to the police." Lucy said.

 _'They think I'm the killer?' James said._

Carlos and Lucy noticed something unusual in the bushes and noticed it was Guitar dude.

"Oh my god. Guitar dude is dead? But, no. He can't be." Lucy said. "We have to stop this now."

 **Hoped u liked it. I hoped u all had a wonderful Christmas and I hope u all have a wonderful New Year. This story won't be finished by the New year and I'm sorry. But you guys will find out very soon who the killer is. Who do you think the killer is? So I noticed some people doing something like this on youtube an I decided to do it also. So all you have to do is coment and say you entered or your in. Everyone that's entered will get a one shot from me. I'll do a drawing on mini webtool where I enter the names and it picks a name randomly. 1st place winner will get 5 one shots and I'll do a story for you too if you'll like. Or help you write one. All you have to do to enter the drawing is comment that you'll enter. I'll pick the winner in Jan. 2017. Not sure the exact date but you guys will have probably at least a week to enter.**


	10. Chapter 10

"How could you think I'm the killer?" James said.

"Well, you have been acting suspcious lately." Carlos said.

"And that's make me the killer?" James said.

"Yeah. Maybe it does." Carlos said.

"We're supposed to be best friends." James said.

"Friends don't go and get with their friend's girlfriend." Carlos said.

"Me and Jo loved each other." James said.

"Why did you buried Jo's phone?" Carlos said.

"What?" James said.

"Me, Lucy, and Guitar dude found Jo's phone. It was buried." Carlos said.

"And you think I buried her phone?" James said.

"Guitar dude saw you buried something." Carlos said.

"Okay. I was burying something. But it wasn't Jo's phone." James said.

"Then what did you buried?" Carlos said.

Logan was in the lobby where he bumped into Mercedes.

"Mercedes? What are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"My father is worried about this killer ruining his business." Mercedes said.

"So what is he going to do?" Logan said.

"He wants to sell the Palmwoods." Mercedes said.

"What?" Logan said.

"He thinks it would be best." Mercedes said.

"Does he think its susposed to stop the killings?" Logan said.

"I don't know. Probably the only way is to catch the killer." Mercedes said.

Mr. Griffin was in Gustavo's office when he heard someone in.

"Who's there?" He said. There was no answer. Griffin got up from Gustavo's chair and opened the office door. He then saw the killer. The killer stabbed Griffin in the stomach. Griffin tried getting away but the killer stabbed Griffin in the back. Griffin fell to the floor dead.

"Tell your father he can't shut down the Palmwoods." Jennifer 1 said.

"I tried too. But he won't listen to me. I'll try again." Mercedes said.

"You told James?" Lucy said.

"No. I didn't told him. He overheard us, I guess." Carlos said.

"So why did he buried Jo's phone?" Lucy said.

"He said he didn't. He said he buried something else." Carlos said.

"What did he buried then?" Lucy said.

"I'm not the killer." James said.

"Oh really?" Kendall said.

"I'm going to prove you wrong." James said.

"And how are you going to do that?" Kendall said.

"I'm going to cathch the killer." James said and left.

James walked out of the Palmwoods and heard his phone went off. He looked at his phone and answered it.

"Logan I know you probably think I'm the killer too but I'm not." James said.

"James, I know you're not the killer." Logan said.

"What? You do?" James said.

"Yeah. Because I know who the killer is." Logan said.

"Who's the killer?" James said.

"It's . . ." Logan was cut off.

"Logan? Are you still there? Hello? Logan?" James said. But there was no answer on the other end.

 **Hoped u liked it. The winner of the contest is . . .** **winterchilds11. Congrats. You will get** **5 one shots and I'll do a story for you too if you'll like. Or help you write one. And everyone that entered will get a one - shot or two if they can pm whenever you and tell me how you want the story to go. If you want a one shpt just pm me and tell me what its about and i'll write it and get it up as soon as I can. I'll probably do another contest next month. Who do you guys think the killer is? What did James buried? You guys are only a couple chapters away finding out who the killer is.**


	11. Chapter 11

_James walked out of the Palmwoods and heard his phone went off. He looked at his phone and answered it._

 _"Logan I know you probably think I'm the killer too but I'm not." James said._

 _"James, I know you're not the killer." Logan said._

 _"What? You do?" James said._

 _"Yeah. Because I know who the killer is." Logan said._

 _"Who's the killer?" James said._

 _"It's . . ." Logan was cut off._

 _"Logan? Are you still there? Hello? Logan?" James said. But there was no answer on the other end._

"Logan?" James said not getting answered. Then the phone hung up. James ran to 2J, hoping Logan was there.

 _"So why did he buried Jo's phone?" Lucy said._

 _"He said he didn't. He said he buried something else." Carlos said._

 _"What did he buried then?" Lucy said._

"He buried a laptop." Carlos said.

"A laptop? Why would he bury a laptop?" Lucy said.

"I don't know. But who buried Jo's phone then? And where is the laptop James buried?" Carlos said.

"We have to find the laptop he buried. Maybe there is proof on there that he is the killer." Lucy said.

"Have you seen my father? I haven't heard from him all day." Mercedes said.

"I haven't seen him." Kendall said. "Is he really going to sell the Palmwoods?"

"I don't know. He said it would be the best thing." Mercedes said.

"He really think it would be the best thing?" Kendall said.

"All he cares about is money. Sometimes I wished he wasn't here." Mercedes said.

Carlos and Lucy was digging around the Palmwoods.

"We searched everywhere. I think James was lying to you, Carlos." Lucy said.

"So he pretended it bury a laptop?" Carlos said.

"Yeah. I think so." Lucy said.

"Wait, I found something." Carlos said and picking the item up.

"I can't believe it. Why would James bury a laptop unless he's hiding something." Lucy said.

"There's only one way to find out." Carlos said opening the computer and turning it on.

Carlos and Lucy was searching the computer when they found something.

"I can't believe it." Lucy said.

 _Logan couldn't believed it. He got out his phone and dialed James number._

 _"Who's the killer?" James said._

 _"It's . . ." Logan was cut off. The killer stabbed Logan._

 _"Logan? Are you still there? Hello? Logan?" James said. But there was no answer on the other end. The killer hung up the phone._

 _Logan tried getting away. "I thought we were friends. Why are you doing?" Logan said but the killer laughed and whispered something to Logan and then stabbed Logan again and again until Logan fell to the ground. Dead._

James ran to 2J but Logan wasn't there. He ran out of 2J and noticed the basement door was slightly opened. He walked in the basement and found Logan's lifeless body.

"Logan!" James screamed and ran over to Logan. James couldn't believed Logan was dead. Logan was the only one who believed James and now he's dead.

 **Hoped u liked it. What did Lucy & Carlos found on the laptop? Who is the killer? You guys are 3 chapters away about finding out who is the killer.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Carlos and Lucy was searching the computer when they found something._

 _"I can't believe it." Lucy said._

"What's on it?" Carlos said.

"Emails James sent to Jo. Him telling her to break up with Kendall so they can be together." Lucy said.

"Anything else?" Carlos said.

"No. Wait, yes. It's an article." Lucy said.

"An article?" Carlos said.

"Yeah. It's about some killings that happened years ago at a different hotel." Lucy said.

"Why would James not tell anyone about the article?" Carlos said.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because it's related to the killings today and maybe James is copying the original killer." Lucy said.

"Does it say who the killer was back then?" Carlos said.

"No. But I'll keep looking." Lucy said.

"Okay. I'm going to go talk to James. See why he buried the laptop." Carlos said.

"Why did you buried a laptop?" Carlos said.

"Because it stopped working." James said.

"Then how did me and Lucy got on the computer then?" Carlos said.

"I don't know. Look, I'm not the killer. And now Logan is dead." James said.

"Logan is dead?" Carlos said.

"Yeah. He found out who the killer was. And no I'm not the killer. He called me then I found him in the basement." James said.

"What was he doing in the basement?" Carlos said.

"I don't know." James said.

"Did he told you who the killer was?" Carlos said.

"No. He was about to when his phone hung up on me." James said.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall said.

"I heard a noise." Mercedes said.

"A noise? What noise?" Kendall said.

"I don't know." Mercedes said.

"Well, I don't hear anything." Kendall said.

Lucy knocked on 2J. James opened the door.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" James said.

"Carlos is dead." Lucy said.

"W - What?" James said.

"We found the laptop you buried which Carlos already told you and then I went to my apartment and I left a little bit ago to go meet Carlos and he was dead." Lucy said. "Did you killed Carlos?"

"No. I didn't." James said. "Last time I saw him was when he told me he found the laptop." James said.

"Why did you buried the laptop?" Lucy said.

"Because it stopped working." James said.

"Who buried Jo's phone?" Lucy said.

"I don't know." James said.

"And what about that article?" Lucy said.

"What article?" James said.

"Me and Carlos found an article on the laptop you buried. It was about a killer at a different hotel." Lucy said.

"I never had an article on the laptop." James said.

"Well, then someone must of put it on there." Lucy said.

"First Logan is dead, now Carlos." James said.

"Logan is dead too?" Lucy said.

"Yeah." James said.

After some minutes the killer appeared out of no where and Mercedes and Kendall started to run away.

But the killer caught up to them and stabbed Kendall.

 **Hoped u liked it. Do you guys think the killings from the other hotel and the killings at the Palmwoods is connected? Who do you guys think the killer is? Only 2 more chapters until the killer is revealed.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Did the killer's name appeared on the article?" James said.

"The named was marked out on the article." Lucy said.

"Is there anyway you could find out who's name is on the article." James said.

"Yeah, there might be." Lucy said.

Mercedes ran out of the basement and bumped into Jennifer 1.

"The killer was in the basement." Mercedes said.

"What? Are you okay?" Jennifer 1 said.

"Yeah. I'm fine. The killer was chasing me but I got away." Mercedes said. "You haven't seen my father have you?"

"No. I haven't." Jennifer 1 said.

"I'm going to go look for him." Mercedes said and left.

Lucy was on the computer trying to find the article. But she was having no luck. That's when she noticed something. It was the named of the person who did it years ago at the other hotel. Lucy noticed her door opening and the killer walked in.

"I know who you are." Lucy said grabbing something making sure the killer didn't noticed.

The killer smiled and walked closer to Lucy.

Lucy was backing away when the killer was getting closer.

The killer pulled out a knife and went to stab Lucy, but Lucy had a kitchen knife, stabbed the killer in the shoulder and pulled off their mask. She was shock.

"But, no, you can't be the killer. It was supposed to be -" But Lucy was cut off and the killer pushed her and stabbed her over and over until she was dead. The killer smiled, licking the blood off the knife and took the computer and smashed it to bits.

"Come on dad. Answer your phone." Mercedes said, trying to call her dad for probably the hundredth time. She tried calling him over and over.

"Mercedes?" James asked. "What are you doing?"

"I've been trying to call my father but he won't answer his phone." Mercedes said.

"Have you seen Lucy?" James said.

"No. Have you seen my father?" Mercedes said.

"I haven't." James said.

"Why are you looking for Lucy?" Mercedes said.

"She found an article about someone killing people years ago in a different hotel." James said.

"So what are they connected?" Mercedes said.

"It's a possibliblity." James said.

"Well the killer attacked me while I was in the basement but I'm not sure who it is. They were wearing a mask." Mercedes said. "Well I should go look for my father. Maybe he had a business meeting." She said and walked away.

James walked back to 2J and noticed he had an email. It was from Lucy. He opened it up and found it was the article. He looked at the article not noticing the killer apporoached behind him. James turned away and was face to face with the killer. James pushed the killer and started to run away but the killer ran after him. And next thing James knew his world turned black.

 **Hoped u liked it. Who do you guys think the killer is? Whose name was on the article? I know last chapter I said you guys will find out who the killer is in 2 chapters but I cnahged my mind on that. Instead you guys will find out in the next chapter who is the Palmwoods killer.**


	14. Chapter 14

_"You're pregnant?" Carlos said._

 _"You can't tell anyone." Jo said._

 _"Does the father know?" Carlos said._

 _"No, not yet. But I'm going to tell him. Promise me you won't tell anyone." Jo said._

 _"I promise." Carlos said._

 _"There's something I need to tell you." Jo said._

 _"What is it?" James said._

 _"I'm pregnant. And sadly its yours." Jo said._

 _"You sure its mine? Because you could of been sleeping with some other guy." James said._

 _"No. You were the only guy I slept with." Jo said._

 _"So, I'm the father?" James said._

 _"Yes you are." Jo said. "I'm going to have to tell Kendall what we did."_

" _Just break up with him." James said._

 _"Dad you can't be serious. You can't sell the Palmwoods." Mercedes said._

 _"It's for the best." Griffin said._

 _"You're selling the Palmwoods just to keep your secret. Aren't you?" Mercedes said._

 _"You know no one can find out, Mercedes." Griffin said._

 _"Maybe it's too late for that." Mercedes said._

 _"What are you talking about?" Griffin said._

 _"I'm done keeping your secret." Mercedes said._

 _"Your mother will be very disappointed in you." Griffin said._

 _"I hate you!" Mercedes said and stormed off. That was the last time Mercedes talked to her father or seen him._

 _Lucy was walking to meet Carlos._

 _"Carlos? Are you here?" Lucy said, looking around for Carlos. But Carlos didn't answer. "Carlos?" Lucy said again. That's when she noticed something. She walked closer and noticed it was body. She looked at the body and realized the body was Carlos._

 _"Lucy have you seen my father?" Mercedes said._

 _"No, I haven't." Lucy said._

 _"Well I was just in the basement and then the killer was attacking me!" Mercedes said._

 _"Was anyone else with you?" Lucy said._

 _"No. It was just me and the killer." Mercedes said. "But I escaped the killer."_

 _"Well I'm glad you're okay." Lucy said._

 _"Well I'm going to look for my father." Mercedes said and walked away._

 _James walked back to 2J and noticed he had an email. It was from Lucy. He opened it up and found it was the article. He looked at the article not noticing the killer apporoached behind him. James turned away and was face to face with the killer. James pushed the killer and started to run away but the killer ran after him. And next thing James knew his world turned black._

James woked up and looked around. _'I'm tied to a chair.'_ He tried to escape but it was no use. The rope was too tight.

"Help! Someone help me!" James yelled, looking around the empty room. He struggled and struggled trying to loosen the rope. He didn't know how long he was trying to escape but it felt like forever. He was too busy trying to escape to notice the door opening until he heard it shut. He stopped and looked up and saw it was the killer.

"Who are you?" James asked.

The killer didn't said anything. They just walked closer to James.

"Who are you!" James said.

The killer smiled and took off the mask.

"Surprise!" The killer said.

"Jennifer 1 you're the killer?!" James said surprised.

 **Hoped u liked it. Next chapter you guys will get the killer's backstory. And will know why the killer kills people. Did you guys guessed the killer correctly?**


	15. Chapter 15

_"Who are you?" James asked._

 _The killer didn't said anything. They just walked closer to James._

 _"Who are you!" James said._

 _The killer smiled and took off the mask._

 _"Surprise!" The killer said._

 _"Jennifer 1 you're the killer?!" James said surprised._

"Why are you doing this?" James said.

"Why am I doing this? I'm doing this for my father!" Jennifer 1 said.

"Your father?" James said. "He was the one who killed all them people years ago."

"He was getting revenge!" Jennifer 1 said.

"Getting revenge? For what?" James said.

"Oh. So, you don't know?" Jennifer 1 said.

"Don't know what?" James said.

"Like father, like son. Right?" Jennifer 1 said.

"What are you talking about?" James said.

"My father was dating this woman but she cheated on my father with your father! And then she ended marrying him and then they had a son! While my father had to get revenge so he called one of his best friends who he knew would never betrayed him and they hatched a plan!" Jennifer 1 said.

"My father might of made a mistake but that's no reason to kill innocent people!" James said.

"He made more than one mistake. Your father killed someone!" Jennifer 1 said.

"Your father killed more people! And if my father killed someone then it was an accident." James said.

"An accident. Take a look at this picture. It's my father, your father, and there best friend but your father took that all away." Jennifer 1 said.

"Oh my god." James said.

"I had to finish what my father started. It's what he would of wanted." Jennifer 1 said.

"If you wanted me then why did you killed everyone else?" James said.

"I didn't killed everyone." Jennifer 1 said. "I can't take all the credit. I did had helped. I couldn't do it all by myself."

"Who helped you?" James said.

"Thought you were figure it out by now. I did kill Jo. But I didn't know she was pregnant until after she was dead. I was very surprised when I learned you and Jo were hooking up even though she was with Kendall. Now doesn't that sound like someone you know? Like your mother. But the most interesting part I found out was who your father killed and then he pretends nothing happened but my father knew the truth and my father had to killed your father but your father ruined everything! Your father and mother had to leave before your father was killed. And you want to know what else. Your mother was pregnant while she was dating my father but it wasn't his. It belonged to your father. My father went to jail because of your father! So, I never got to meet my father but this is what he would of wanted." Jennifer 1 said.

Someone opened the door and stabbed Jennifer 1 and then they untied James and they left the room.

"The cops are on their way." The person said. "It's all over."

"I can't believe my father started all of this." James said.

"Your father made a mistake." The person said.

"Jennifer 1 said she had helped." James said.

"What? Who helped her?" The person said.

"I'm not sure." James said.

"How could you let him get away?" Someone said.

"Well, sorry that I was stabbed!" Jennifer 1 said sarcasticly.

"He won't get far." The person said and smiled evilily.

 **Hoped u liked it. I'm so sorry it tooked forever. I had a bad week. I had a good bit of money saved but it got stolen from my room and I been upset ever since. Who do you think Jennifer 1's helper is? Who did James's father killed? Who helped James escaped? I'll try to get the next chapter up asap.**


	16. Chapter 16

_"You're selling the Palmwoods just to keep your secret. Aren't you?" Mercedes said._

 _"You know no one can find out, Mercedes." Griffin said._

 _"Maybe it's too late for that." Mercedes said._

 _"What are you talking about?" Griffin said._

 _"I'm done keeping your secret." Mercedes said._

 _"Your mother will be very disappointed in you." Griffin said._

 _"I hate you!" Mercedes said and stormed off. That was the last time Mercedes talked to her father or seen him._

 _Griifin got an email. He opened it up and read it._

 _ **I know your secret. I know why you want to sell the Palmwoods. Meet me in Gustavo's office at 7 pm. Or your secret will come out.**_

 _Griffin walked in Gustavo's office and sat down waiting for the person to come. He then heard someone walked in._

 _"Who's there?" He said. There was no answer. Griffin got up from Gustavo's chair and opened the office door. He then saw the killer. The killer stabbed Griffin in the stomach. Griffin tried getting away but the killer stabbed Griffin in the back. Griffin fell to the floor dead._

 _The Killer smiled and grabbed Griffin's briefcase and opened it up. In it the killer got the birth cerificate out and stuck it in their pocket._

 _Someone met up with Jennifer 1._

 _"Did you found what you was looking for?" Jennifer 1 asked._

 _"Yes, I got it." They said._

 _"Griifin actually gave it to you?" Jennifer 1 said._

 _"Not exactly." They said._

 _"You killed Griffin? That wasn't part of the plan!" Jennifer 1 said._

 _"I had to kill him! He wouldn't give me what I wanted!" They said._

 _"Killing Griiffin wasn't part of the plan!" Jennifer 1 said._

 _"Well, sometimes plans change." They said._

"Why will Jennifer 1 kill all those people anyway?" Mercedes said.

"She said she was getting revenge for her father who was the killer who killed them people years ago." James said.

"Why did her father killed them people?" Mercedes said.

"Appartently it because of my mother and father." James said. "My mother was appartently dating Jennifer's 1 father and my mother got pregant with my father while she was dating Jennifer's 1 father."

"Wow." Mercedes said.

"And showed me a picture of her father, my father and I'm not sure who the other person is." James said.

"Show me the picture." Mercedes said.

"Okay." James said.

James got on a computer and showed Mercedes the picture.

"Oh my god." Mercedes said.

"Do you kow who he is?" James said.

"That's my father." Mercedes said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Who do u think is Jennifer 1's helper? Who did James father killed? Next chapter will be up probably this weekend.**


	17. Chapter 17

_James got on a computer and showed Mercedes the picture._

 _"Oh my god." Mercedes said._

 _"Do you kow who he is?" James said._

 _"That's my father." Mercedes said._

"Your father?" James said.

"I'm going to go see if I can find him and see why he's in the picture." Mercedes said and left.

James was on the computer trying to find out who his father killed. There was a knock on the door and James froze. He slowly got up and grabbed a knife, before slowly opening the door.

"Dak? What are you doing here?" James asked.

"Griffin is dead." Dak said.

"What?" James said.

"He was by the pool." Dak said. "I don't know who killed him though."

"It was Jennifer 1 or her helper. She's the killer." James said.

"What? Why did she do it?" Dak said.

"For her father." James said.

 _Someone opened the door and stabbed Jennifer 1 and then they untied James and they left the room._

 _"The cops are on their way." The person said. "It's all over."_

 _"I can't believe my father started all of this." James said._

 _"Your father made a mistake." The person said._

 _"Jennifer 1 said she had helped." James said._

 _"What? Who helped her?" The person said._

 _"I'm not sure." James said._

 _"I'm going to go ge something from my apartment." Mercedes said and left._

 _"How could you let him get away?" Someone said._

 _"Well, sorry that I was stabbed!" Jennifer 1 said sarcasticly._

 _"He won't get far." The person said and smiled evilily._

 _"I know he won't. It was a good idea to use a fake knife to stabbed me." Jennifer 1 said._

 _"The plan is working perfectly." Mercedes said._

 _"So why does your father want to sell the Palmwoods?" Jennifer 1 said._

 _"Because he needs money. He's in debt." Mercedes said._

Mercedes stormed in Jennifer 1's apartment.

"Why are you so mad?" Jennifer 1 said.

"You killed my father!" Mercedes said.

"What? No, I didnt. I swear." Jennifer 1 said.

"Then who did?" Mercedes said.

"I don't know." Jennifer 1 said.

"Well, someone did. And if it wasn't you then who was it?" Mercedes said.

"I don't know." Jennifer 1 said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Who do you guys think killed Griffin and why? Next chapter will be up asap.**


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm going to find out who killed my father!" Mercedes said, angry.

"We need to stick to the plan." Jennifer 1 said.

"We're going to find out who killed my father. That's the new plan." Mercedes said.

"You don't make the plans, I do!" Jennifer 1 said and shoved Mercedes.

"Don't shoved me! The new plan is to find out who killed my father." Mercedes said.

"Fine. Go find the person who killed your father but I'm sticking to my plan." Jennifer 1 said.

"Do you know who Jennifer 1's helper is?" Dak asked.

"I don't know. Mercedes was the one who helped me escape from Jennifer 1." James said.

"Where is Mercedes?" Dak said.

"She went to try amd find out why her father was in the picture with my father and Jennifer 1's father." James said and showed Dak the picture.

"Are you sure this is the original picture from the article?" Dak said.

"Yeah. Why?" James said.

"Because I have the same picture from the article. And Griffin isn't in the picture." Dak said.

"What?" James said. "Then who is?"

"I'm not sure." Dak said and showed James the picture. "Do you know who it is?"

"Yeah. It's Gustavo. But it can't be! My father never knew Gustavo." James said.

"How did Gustavo knew your father and Jennifer 1's father?" Dak said.

"I don't know." James said.

"Why was Jennifer 1 doing it for her father?" Dak said.

"She said she was getting revenge for her father. She told me her father and my father was best friends but then I guess my father started to date my mother who was dating Jennifer 1's father at the time and I guess my father killed their best friend." James said.

"Who was their best friend?" Dak said.

"I don't know. Jennifer 1 said that she thought I would of figured it out." James said.

Mercedes was going through her dad's office trying to figure out who would of killed her father when she notice a folder that read confidental. Mercedes opend up the folder and found a birth certificate. She picked up the birth certificate and noticed it wasn't hers.

"Oh my god." Mercedes said.

"Hello sister." Someone said.

Mercedes turned around. "That's impossible. We can't be related. I'm an only child." Mercedes said.

"And yet here I am here sis." The person said.

"My father would of told me if he had another child." Mecedes said.

"And yet he didn't." The person said.

"Wait, did you killed my father?" Mercedes said.

"You mean our father, sister." The person said.

"Did you killed him?" Mercedes said.

"I had to." The person said.

"Why did you killed dad?" Mercedes said.

"All he cared about was getting rich and you. He pretended that I wasn't his! He had to die!" The person said.

 **Hoped u liked it. How does Jennifer 1's father and James father knew Gustavo? Who is Griffin's other child? Next chapter will be up Tuesday or Wednesday.**


	19. Chapter 19

"She didn't answered her phone." James said.

"Maybe she lost it or something." Dak said.

"I'm going to go see if she's in her apartment." James said.

"I'll go with you." Dak said.

"Why won't you answer your damn phone!" Jennifer 1 said, leaving a message on Mercedes phone. "Fine. I guess I'll see if she's home." Jennifer 1 said and left.

James and Dak knocked on Mercedes door but there was no answer. After a few moments, Jennifer 1 walked over and stopped and saw James and Dak standing in front of Mercedes door.

"She isn't here. Is she?" Jennifer 1 said and James and Dak turned to look at her.

"What are you doing here?" James said.

"I'm looking for Mercedes and I'm guessing you don't know." Jennifer 1 said.

"Don't know what?" James said.

"Mercedes is my helper." Jennifer 1 said.

"What!" James and Dak said.

"But I think there is another killer." Jennifer 1 said.

"Why should we believe you?" James said.

"Because I'm telling the truth." Jennifer 1 said.

"I still don't believe you." James said.

"I only killed a few people. Mercedes didn't killed anyone." Jennifer 1 said.

"Then who killed everyone else?" James said.

"I don't know." Jennifer 1 said. "But who ever it is probably knows."

"Knows what?" Dak said.

"About the killings that was years ago." Jennifer 1 said.

"I don't think that's really a secret." Dak said.

"Whoever is the other killer, they probably know the big secret." Jennifer 1 said. "I'm going to see if I can find Mercedes. You two should stay here." Jennifer 1 said and walked away.

"Are we going to do what she says?" Dak asked.

"No. I still don't trust her." James said.

"What did she meant about the big secret?" Dak said.

"I don't know. But whatever it is we need to find out. We should go look in Jennifer's apartment." James said.

"Is that a really good idea?" Dak said.

"She's looking for Mercedes anyway. We need to find out that secret." James said.

"This is a bad plan." Dak said.

"Well, do you have any better plans?" James said.

"Actually I do." Dak said.

Jennifer 1 was looking for Mercedes. She walked in Griffin's office and saw Mercedes dead body laying on the floor.

"Oh my god." Jennifer 1 said.

Jennifer 1 walked over to James and Dak.

"I thought I told you two to stay put." Jennifer 1 said.

"We don't trust you. You did kill people." James said.

"Mercedes is dead and I didn't killed her. I found her dead in Griffin's office." Jennifer 1 said.

"Who killed her then?" Dak said.

"I don't know. But there is another killer here and we have to find out who it is before it's too late." Jennifer 1 said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Who do you think killed Mercedes? Who is the other killer? Can James & Dak trust Jennifer 1? Only four more chapters until this story is finished. Then I'll upload my new story I been working on.**


	20. Chapter 20

_"Mercedes is dead and I didn't killed her. I found her dead in Griffin's office." Jennifer 1 said._

 _"Who killed her then?" Dak said._

 _"I don't know. But there is another killer here and we have to find out who it is before it's too late." Jennifer 1 said._

"What do you mean before its too late?" James said.

"This time stay here." Jennifer 1 said and left.

"We need to find out what she's hiding." James said.

"And how are we going to do that?" Dak said.

"I don't know." James said.

"Maybe we should try and look in her room." Dak said.

"She could be headed to her room." James said.

"I'm going to go see if I can find anything." Dak said and walked away.

James walked back to apartment 2J when he saw Kendall in the apartment.

"Kendall? Where have you been?" James asked.

"I was trapped in a closet for I don't know how long. I tried to opened the door but it wouldn't budge." Kendall said.

"How did you escaped?" James said.

"Someone must've unlock the door." Kendall said.

"Do you know who?" James said.

"No, I don't." Kendall said. "Do you know who killed Mercedes?"

"How did you know she was dead?" James said.

"Dak told me." Kendall said.

Dak was in Jennifer 1's apartment, looking for something when he found something.

"What are yo doing in here?" Jennifer 1 said.

"Did James' dad killed my father?" Dak said.

"Surprised you figured it out." Jennifer 1 said.

"Why did he do it?" Dak said.

"Because it didn't mattered to him who he hurt even if it was his friends." Jennifer 1 said.

"So you're getting revenge for your father? Why kill all them people?" Dak said.

"I didn't killed everyone. It was someone else." Jennifer 1 said.

"Did you killed Mercedes?" Dak said.

"No. I didn't. Maybe it was Griffin's other child." Jennifer 1 said.

"Griffin has another child?" Dak said.

"I found a birth certificate but the name was crossed out." Jennifer 1 said.

"Of course it was." Dak said.

"You can leave my apartment now." Jennifer 1 said.

Dak left Jennifer 1's apartment grabbing the birth certificate when Jennifer 1 wasn't looking. He looked at the birth certificate and noticed a piece of paper taped to where the name was and lifted the paper and saw the name. He turned around.

"You're the other killer." Dak said.

The killer slit Dak's throat and grabbed the birth certificate, putting it in their pocket. The killer walked away to their next target.

 **Hoped u liked it. Who is Griffin's other child? Who is the other killer? Who killed Dak? Only three more chapters of this story. I'm excited to get my new story uploaded but I'm going to wait until this story is finished and it is a Big Time Rush Story. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

"So who's the killer?" Kendall asked.

"It's Jennifer 1 and Mercedes was her helper until she was killed." James said.

"Jennifer 1 was the one who stabbed me on my side when me and Mercedes was in the basement." Kendall said.

"Mercedes said no one else was with her in the basement while she was down there except for the killer." James said.

"Well, obvisiously she's lying because I was down there too." Kendall said.

"Dak is dead." Jennifer 1 said.

"What? Did you killed him?" James said.

"Why does everyone assumed I'm killing everyone." Jennifer 1 said.

"Because you are the killer." James said.

"There is another killer on the loose. And it's Gfiffin's other child." Jennifer 1 said.

"Griffin has another child? Who?" James said.

"I don't know. I had the birth certificate then Dak took it and now the other killer took it." Jennifer 1 said.

"How do you know Griffin have another secret child?" James said.

"Because I saw the birth certificate when I found Mercedes dead in Griffin's office. Her other sibling must've of killed her. We need to figure out who it is." Jennifer 1 said.

"Why should I help you?" James said.

"Because we can figure i out if we worked together." Jennifer 1 said.

"Worked together? You're the killer." James said.

"One of them! There is another one!" Jennifer 1 said.

"And you probably know who it is." James said.

"I do not! We have to find out who else is still alive." Jennifer 1 said. "There's you, unfortunately, and me."

"And Kendall." James said.

"He's still alive?" Jennifer 1 said.

"Yes. And he was in the basement with Mercedes when you stabbed him." James said.

"I never stabbed him. And I never went in the basement." Jennifer 1 said.

"You're lying." James said.

"I am not lying. Where did Kendall went after?" Jennifer 1 said.

"I don't know. He was locked in a closet and Dak let him out." James said.

"And you believed him?" Jennifer 1 said.

"Of course I do. He's my best friend." James said.

"Is it kind of strange he disappeared and then showed up right out of the blue." Jennifer 1 said.

"What are you trying to say?" James said.

"How can you trust him?" Jennifer 1 said.

"Because he's my friend. And unlike you he's not a killer." James said.

James walked back in 2J.

"Kendall? Are you here?" James said looking around but Kendall wasn't there. James walked over to the counter and saw the article. He picked up and read it. Dak's father was the one who James' father killed. James noticed something else. It was Dak's phone.

"How did his phone get in here?" James said to himself.

The other killer put the birth certificate in the paper shredder and shred it.

 **Hoped u liked it. Who is the other killer? Should James believe Jennifer 1? Next chapter you guys will find out who is the other killer and Griffin's other child. And a secret comes out. Two more chapters until this story is over.**


	22. Chapter 22

Police was all over the Palmwoods. They searched the whole place.

"Is there anyone else still alive?" A cop asked someone.

 _ **9 hours earlier**_

"So he just disappeared again?" Jennifer 1 said.

"No. He didn't disappeared." James said.

"Then where is he?" Jennifer 1 said.

"I don't know. If your going to kill me why haven't you tried already?" James said.

"I don't discuss my plan with people who are not my helper." Jennifer 1 said.

"Why did you killed everyone else?" James said.

"I only killed Jo, Jennifer 3, and Camille." Jennifer 1 said.

"Why did you killed them?" James said.

"Because I had to." Jennifer 1 said.

"Why?" James said.

"You asked me too many questions." Jennifer 1 said.

"Why did you killed them?" James said.

"Jo knew about my father and figured out that my father killed people years ago. I had to kill her before she told anyone so I did but what I didn't know was that she was pregnant, And I later found out that you were the father. I was surprised. Jennifer 3 was getting in the way so I had to get rid of her and Camille found out that I killed Jo so I had to kill her. But that's all I killed." Jennifer 1 said.

 _Lucy was on the computer trying to find the article. But she was having no luck. That's when she noticed something. It was the named of the person who did it years ago at the other hotel. "Jennifer 1 is the killer?" Lucy said to herself shock. Lucy noticed her door opening and the killer walked in._

 _The killer smiled and walked closer to Lucy._

 _Lucy was backing away when the killer was getting closer._

 _The killer pulled out a knife and went to stab Lucy, but Lucy had a kitchen knife, stabbed the killer in the shoulder and pulled off their mask. She was shock._

 _"But, no, you can't be the killer. It was supposed to be -" But Lucy was cut off and the killer pushed her and stabbed her over and over until she was dead. The killer smiled, licking the blood off the knife and took the computer and smashed it to bits._

Jennifer 1 was searching Griffin's office. The birth certificate had to be here somewhere. She was looking all over Griffin's desk. It has to be here somewhere. After searching Griffin's whole office she left his office and decided to go down the basement. She never goes down in the basement but maybe the birth certificate would be down there then she can find out who is Griffin's other child is. She walked down the basement and looked around She then heard footsteps and turned around.

"You're Griffin's other child." Jennifer 1 said.

"Looks like you figured it out." The person said.

"And you're the other killer?" Jennifer 1 said.

"Maybe." The person said.

 _Griffin walked in Gustavo's office and sat down waiting for the person to come. He then heard someone walked in._

 _"Who's there?" He said. There was no answer. Griffin got up from Gustavo's chair and opened the office door. He then saw the killer._

 _"You sent that email? How could you! What if someone found out! You know my business could of been ruined!" Griffin said, angry._

 _"What's wrong dad? Afraid someone might find out that you have a son that you abandoned!" Kendall said._

 **Hoped u liked. Now you know who the other killer is and who Griffin's other child is. Next chapter is the last chapter of this story. And after i post the last chapter of this story I'll post the first chapter of my new story. I'm excited to share to you guys my new story. Next chapter should be up by Sunday or Monday.**


	23. Chapter 23

_Griffin walked in Gustavo's office and sat down waiting for the person to come. He then heard someone walked in._

 _"Who's there?" He said. There was no answer. Griffin got up from Gustavo's chair and opened the office door. He then saw the killer._

 _"You sent that email? How could you! What if someone found out! You know my business could of been ruined!" Griffin said, angry._

 _"What's wrong dad? Afraid someone might find out that you have a son that you abandoned!" Kendall said._

James walked in 2J, looking around the apartment.

"Kendall? Are you here?" James asked searching the whole place. But there was no sign of Kendall anywhere.

Jennifer 1 looked around. She was still in the basement. She looked and saw a freezer. She stepped closer and opened it. When she opened it she saw something. It was a notebook of paper. She picked it up and looked through it. She grabbed the paper and started walking up the basement staris when Kendall walked in the basement and pushed her down the stairs. He started choking her. He grabbed a knife and stabbed her multiple times and then licked the blood off the knife. He grabbed the papers from Jennifer 1 and ripped them up. Kendall walked out the basement.

James walked out of 2J and started walking to the lobby. He walked in the lobby when he saw Kendall.

"Kendall? Where have you been?" James asked.

"I was looking for you but I couldn't find you." Kendall said.

"Well, I was looking for you." James said. "Where were you?"

"I was heading back to the apartment." Kendall said.

 _"What seems to be the problem?" A psychiatrist asked._

 _"Nothing. Nothing's the problem." Kendall said. "Everything is fine."_

 _"Well, that's good to hear." The psychiatrist said. After their session was over, Kendall left and the psychiatrist walked in his office._

 _"Mr. Jones we have a problem." said._

 _"What is i?" Mr. Jones said._

 _"It seens Mr. Knight done it again." Mr. Clerk said._

 _"I just talked to him a few minutes ago." Mr. Jones said._

 _"Should we call his father?" Mr. Clerk said._

 _"We can't do that. Arthur Griffin doesn't anyone to know that Mr. Knight is his son." Mr. Jones said._

 _"And why is that?" Mr. Clerk said._

 _"Because Mr. Knight can be dangerous. He killed his neighbor." Mr. Jones said._

 _Someone walked in Mr. Jones office. "Kendall Knight is gone." Mr. Bell said._

 _"What do you mean he's gone?" Mr. Jones said._

 _"He escaped." Mr. Bell said._

 **9 Hours Later**

Police was all over the Palmwoods. They searched the whole place.

"Is there anyone else still alive?" A cop asked someone.

"No." Kendall said.

"We have another survivor!" Another cop said. Kendall looked at the front of the Palmwoods doors shocked. James walked out the Palmwoods.

"Oh shit." Kendall mumbled. "Is anyone else alive?" Kendall asked the cop.

"No. No one else is alive." The cop said.

Kendall smiled when no one was watching him. His plan worked.

 _"We'll be back in a couple days." Mrs. Knight said and left with Katie._

 _Mrs. Knight and Katie was in the car when they smelled gas. The car was on fire. And before they escaped the car blew up._

 _Kendall watched from a distance, watching the car blew up and he smiled. Two down. He headed back to the Palmwoods. So far the plan was working. Now it's time to move to his next plan._

"I can't believe everyone is dead." James said.

"It's all over now." Kendall said. "For now." He mumbled.

 **Hoped u liked it. Sorry I didn't post on Monday it's been a crazy week. Happy Easter and thank you all for reading, favoriting, liked, and reviewing this story. I still don't like the first chapter but I'm not going to re do. I'll post the first chapter of my story soon.**


End file.
